


Serving the Country

by PonyExpress



Category: Ylvis
Genre: I don't even know where to start with these tags, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyExpress/pseuds/PonyExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Vegard is on military service. In a remote outpost with no female company, you all know what's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving the Country

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags suggest Ylvicest but really there's barely any. If Ylvicest upsets you and you just want general filth stop reading at the stars. You'll hardly miss a thing.

“Følg med!”

The corporal burst into the dorm, his booming voice disturbing the few soldiers who were left behind while the others were out on evening patrol. They leapt from their beds and chairs, abandoning their card games, books and letters home. 

Vegard’s heart sank. There was very little by way of entertainment at the remote border outpost, so close to Russian territory, so Haugen had a tendency to create his own amusement, using his rank to ensure compliance with his games. Some of the soldiers were more willing participants than others. Vegard wasn’t in the mood for his games today.

“Inspection in 5 minutes. I expect this place to be spotless.”

He stomped back out, his boots heavy on the concrete floor. A frenzy of activity started the moment the door slammed shut behind him, clothes finding their way back onto hangers, cards being packed quickly away into drawers, boots getting a quick once over with a rag. Uniforms were straightened, hats perched at just the right angle on heads and everything was almost perfect until the very last second when, hearing Haugen beginning to push open the door, Thorssen, one of the newer men, panicked and fumbled an open tin of boot polish which spun, almost as if in slow motion, tumbling like an acrobat and landing face first on Vegard’s khaki trousers, slithering down his thigh leaving an oily black streak. A horrified exclamation was cut short at the first syllable as Haugen’s presence filled the room once more.

Along with the rest of the small company, Vegard sprang smartly to attention, kicking the polish away, desperate not to do anything else to get himself into trouble, even though he knew for certain that he was doomed. 

Haugen moved slowly, inspecting each man’s small living area first and then his appearance. He was thorough - very thorough - hoping to find any excuse to reprimand somebody. He found no faults as he moved along the row of beds and he grew increasingly irritable as he failed to find himself a subject for his games. There wasn’t even a minor infraction to mitigate the world of hurt that Vegard anticipated coming his way.

The moment of reckoning arrived. Haugen gave him a cursory glance then continued with his inspection of Vegard’s environment. Drawers - neat. Surfaces - clean and tidy. Under the bed - clear. Vegard had played the game enough times now to know where he was most likely to look closely. Slowly, like a bird of prey homing in on a small rodent, he turned to the soldier with a triumphant glint in his eye. Oh yes. He would feast tonight.

“Well, Private Ylvisåker, well, well.”

Vegard didn’t flinch from his granite stare.

_Damn, but that boy is pretty! Got some nerve too._

“I thought I told you to get that hair cut?”

“Yes sir. Did sir.”

“Well it needs doing again, doesn’t it?”.

Haugen reached out a hand and flattened an unruly curl behind Vegard’s ear in an almost tender gesture. Knowing it was anything but,Vegard struggled to remain still but held his nerve.

“Yes, sir. If you say so sir.”

_Stupid hair. Wy did it always have to grow so fast and messily?_

“I do say so. This is no place for girls or long haired hippies. You a hippy, Ylvisåker?”

“No, sir”

“Must be a girl then.”

Haugen threw him a look that could only be described as dangerous. Vegard swallowed hard, his bobbing adam’s apple betraying his anxiety. Haugen looked him up and down slowly, licking his lips.

“But that hardly matters, does it, ‘Lady Ylvisåker’, in comparison to the state of your uniform?”

Vegard took a deep sighing breath. “No, sir.”

“You are an utter disgrace to the uniform. Take it off,” he growled, “Now.”

“Sir.”

Vegard complied instantly, dropping his trousers and stepping out of them, taking care not to trip as he pulled them over his boots. Despite them needing a visit to the laundry, he folded them neatly and placed them on his bed. He returned smartly to attention, meeting the corporal’s glare with bravado, despite feeling mildly foolish, standing in his boxers and shirt.

“I’m sorry, wasn’t I clear? I said off. I meant everything. You are not fit to wear any part of this uniform.”

Vegard blushed but completed undressing until he stood only in his underpants. Of course all the company had seen him like this before but under the quiet scrutiny of his commander he felt very exposed.

Haugen saw his cheeks colour and thought he was on the verge of breaking his nerve. His thin lips curled in a cruel half smile.

“I believe those are regulation underclothes too?”

Vegard clenched his teeth and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. He was about to remove them matter of factly when, assessing the situation and realising his fate would be the same however he played it, he decided to have some fun with it. He wiggled his hips, lowering the shorts teasingly, still holding Haugen’s gaze and biting his lip seductively. He stepped out and flicked them onto the bed with the tip of his toe.

“Always the comedian, Ylvisåker. We’ll see who has the last laugh.”

Despite his ominous tone, Vegard knew he had won this small victory. He could clearly see the bulge in Haugen’s trousers. He risked a small, flirtatious smile.

“Turn around, you little shit. Hands on the wall.” Haugen barked out the order like a hungry dog.  
“I won’t stand for your insubordinate behaviour. I’ll show you what we do to naughty girls who disrespect real men.”

Vegard turned, knowing what was coming. He hoped Haugen wouldn’t be too vicious today. He was due to go on leave next week and he wanted to be able to sit down on the plane.  
He breathed out heavily as he heard Haugen undoing his belt. The first blow was always the worst, before the endorphins kicked in. The impact of the folded heavy leather and then the sting as it left the skin were almost guaranteed to make him cry out. Not this time. He heard the whoosh of air as Haugen drew his arm back and then delivered a forceful forehand to his right buttock, the belt landing with a crack like lightning. Vegard bit his lip drawing a little blood and threw back his head a little but he wasn’t giving Haugen the satisfaction of so much as a squeak. He thought of his little brother who loved to try and make him cry out when he punched him and wondered if he would be proud of him. Actually, he decided, considering his current predicament, probably not.

“Thorssen!” Haugen shouted at one of the new recruits, ‘Why am I doing this myself?”

“Don’t know, sir,” replied the rookie, not really knowing what, if anything, was the correct answer.

“Do I keep dogs so I can bark myself? Get over here and make yourself useful!”

He handed over the belt to the bemused young man.

“You do it. Do it properly or you can swap places with him and I’ll do it twice as hard.”

“Sir…”

Vegard glanced over his shoulder, his soft brown eyes offering a reassurance to the youngster. He nodded once and Thorssen nodded back, not quite understanding what he was seeing in Vegard’s expression. The way his eyes were slightly glazed over, pupils dark and dirty, his lips red and wet - he looked for all the world like his girlfriend when they…

“Any time tonight, Thorssen! Unless, of course you want to join him.”

“Sorry, sir. Haven’t done this before, sir. Wanted to make sure I did it like you did, sir.”

_He learns quickly._

Vegard braced himself for the impact but was mildly disappointed when the belt fell with only a fraction of the force that Haugen threw.

“What are you trying to do? Tickle him? Like this!” Haugen snatched the belt back, threw a stinging swipe and then handed the belt back to Thorssen as Vegard gasped, feeling the welts raising instantly on his behind.

“Final warning. There are plenty of eager young men waiting who will quite happily show you how it’s done.” 

Thorssen looked behind him. The company were practically slavering like a pack of rabid dogs. He wasn’t sure he had it in him to take Vegard’s place. He drew back his arm, taking careful aim and then snapped the belt forwards onto the pliant flesh. He was rewarded with a nod of approval from Haugen and a few muscle twitches from Vegard’s shoulders and back.

“Again!”

Vegard tensed himself, anticipating more as the young man gained confidence. He wasn’t disappointed as he felt another stinging blow on his left side. The skin was beginning to burn and the heat on his backside was mirrored by a flush of hot blood to his cock. Three more times the corporal ordered Thorssen to strike. His initial reluctance was overcome by now and each blow followed swiftly. 

“Enough!”

“You really are a disgusting little tart, ‘Lady Ylvisåker.’ I know you’re enjoying this. Your sort always do. Turn around and let us all see how much you enjoy Thorssen’s attentions. Perhaps you two would like us to give you some time alone?”

For a split second Vegard wondered if he was done.

“No, but that wouldn’t be fair, would it? I thought I said turn around, Private!”

Vegard turned to face the room, his face as red as his behind. Nevertheless, he held his chin high and tried to pretend that his cock wasn’t hard and dripping. Haugen looked down and smirked, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“Oh I didn’t think you were enjoying it that much. How lovely. I do like it when the ladies like it a bit rough.”

Vegard’s scrotum tightened slightly at his words but he never flinched in his gaze. 

Huugen grudgingly admired the youth. He might be slight and built like a very pretty girl but he definitely had balls. 

“Boys, I bet you’re all missing your young ladies, aren’t you?”

A chorus of yesses and various crude remarks responded.

“Andersen! What do you miss about your girl?”

Knowing where this was leading, Andersen tried to minimise his friend’s discomfort.

“Kissing her, sir”

“Kissing her? Well I must say you’re not the hot-blooded young soldier I took you for, Andersen. Still, if that’s what you’re missing, I suggest you take advantage of this willing young lady. She appears to be quite desperate for some attention.” Haugen glanced scathingly at Vegard.

Andersen knew it wasn’t an invitation he was going to be allowed to decline. He approached Vegard with an apology in his eyes but was met with a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. Andersen licked his lips. Vegard did have a very pretty mouth. He could easily imagine it was his girl, Alvrun. In fact he wished her lips were that kissable, to be honest. He cupped Vegard’s face in his hands, closed his eyes and kissed his friend gently on the lips.

“Herregud! She’s not your grandmother! Is that really how you keep a girl happy? I don’t expect they stick around very long, do they?” he shoved Andersen away. 

“Falstad! Show him how it’s done.”

Falstad, a burly older man with a hint of gray at this temples, pushed his way forwards. Formality dispensed with, he didn’t even respond to Haugen, just grabbed Vegard and pushed him back into the cold stone wall, grazing his back, crushing his lips with his own and forcing his tongue into his soft mouth. Tasting the blood drying on Vegard’s lips, he kissed him deeper, the younger man willingly opening his mouth wider to allow him to thrust his tongue harder against his own.

Falstad’s hands began to graze down Vegard’s pale skin, caressing the curve of his hips and digging his nails into the soft flesh of his thigh. His hips ground into Vegard’s,pressing hard against his needy cock. Vegard began to lose himself in the sensations until Haugen abruptly ordered Falstad to stop. 

“All right - enough! Leave some for the rest of us.”

“Knudsvig!”   
“Sir?”

“What do you miss about your girlfriend?”

Emboldened by the passionate display he had just witnessed, Knudsvig decided to risk a more daring answer.

“Cock sucking, sir.”

“A proper man’s answer!” crowed Haugen, “Anyone else missing that?”

The remaining men grunted and growled their agreement.

“Looks like you’re going to be busy, Miss Ylvisåker.”

Vegard rolled his eyes but didn’t offer any objection.

“On your knees, private,” Haugen looked at him thoughtfully and threw the soiled trousers on the floor. He deserved a bit of a break for his sheer guts. “You might as well save your pretty knees. These are no good for anything else now.”

Vegard sank to his knees, grateful for the cloth to cushion the hard stone floor. Still it was uncomfortable enough and he didn’t want to have to stay there any longer than necessary.  
The men gathered closely round in a semi circle, each eager to take their turn.

“Now, now, gentlemen, let’s be civilised about this, shall we? Give the lady some room. You’ll all get your chance.”

Jensen unbuttoned his trousers, not waiting to be invited. He pulled his already half hard dick out and placed the tip on Vegard’s lower lip who stuck out his tongue, tasting a salty drop of liquid and quickly took the whole in, rapidly bringing it to full hardness with the warm, wet comfort of his mouth. Vegard savoured the sensation of the flesh swelling inside his willing cavity and swirled his tongue around the head, drawing a desperate groan from the soldier. It has been far too long since Jensen’s dick had had any proper attention. Of course they all jerked themselves off at night, sometimes even giving each other a friendly helping hand, but it was only when Haugen decided they were going to play that they got any real relief. They all both loved and hated him for it.

Despite never wanting to admit to it, Vegard was a skilled cocksucker. He didn’t want to spend any more time on his knees than he had to so quickly brought Jensen to a spasming climax, using his hands and tongue insistently, not allowing him any respite from the intense sensation, all the while looking deep into his eyes as though he was seeing into his soul. Jensen, abiding by the company’s gentlemen's agreement, pulled out of his mouth at the last moment, spilling his hot seed over Vegard’s chin and chest. He stepped back on slightly unsteady legs, nodding his gratitude almost imperceptibly to the kneeling man.

No sooner had he retreated to the back of the pack than another man approached. Salberg. Vegard and Salberg had arrived at the outpost under Haugen’s command at the same time. They had played this game many times and Vegard knew exactly how he liked it. He knew he had to close his eyes - he couldn’t deal with the reality of being sucked off by another man. He had to pretend he was home with his new wife. Vegard knew to start gently, teasing him, licking gently up and down his shaft, taking his balls softly into his mouth. Once he got going though, Salberg liked things a little rougher. He grabbed Vegard's head, forcing himself harder into his mouth, almost making him gag. He fucked his mouth hard and fast, his hands tangled in Vegards short curls.  
As ever, he lost himself in the pleasure and almost forgot to pull out, forcing Vegard to have to slap him hard on the thigh as he felt the imminent eruption building. Strings of hot semen joined Jensen’s, already matting in his chest hair. Salberg gripped Vegard’s shoulder in a manly gesture of appreciation and made room for the next.

Ryland and Sando, who always did everything together, inseparable since they had arrived together at the outpost as green recruits, decided to try to get Vegard to take both their slender dicks in his mouth at the same time. It wasn’t easy but really even together they were barely as big as Haugen, who, as ever was waiting until last. He liked to milk every last ounce of pleasure out of his victim’s humiliation before he granted himself his own release.  
The two boys found their pleasure as much in each other as in Vegard’s ministrations, the friction of their cocks rubbing up against each other adding another dimension to the scene. Still, Vegard gave them his full attention, despite his energy beginning to flag and the pain in his knees becoming almost unbearable. He gave each as much attention as the other, encouraging them to abandon their efforts at double penetration and allowing them entrance one at a time in alternate strokes, with a hand on each of their shafts guiding them and ensuring they kept contact with each other’s flesh. They finished within moments of each other, Sando being the first to break and Ryland pushed over the edge by his friend’s pulsing orgasm next to his oversensitive cock.  
Rivulets of spunk poured down Vegard’s chest, leaving barely any skin unsullied.

Vegard waited impatiently for Haugen to take his turn. His knees were now burning with pain and he just wanted to be able to go and clean up, find his own pleasure in the shower and get warmly clothed again. He wanted to get it over with now. Haugen was a nightmare to bring off. He took forever, even with his best skills, and his huge dick stretched his mouth painfully wide. As Haugen stood there, slowly looking him over, he became acutely aware of his nakedness again and the fact that he was dripping with the congealing seed of 4 men.

“Thorssen!”

“Sir?”

“What do I miss about my girl?”

Vegard found it hard to believe that any girl would put up with his thuggish ways but he wisely refrained from comment.

“Cocksucking, sir?”

“Yes, but what else?”

“Uh…”

“Help him out, Jensen.”

Jensen glanced aghast at Vegard. 

“Fucking, sir?”

“Yes, thank you, Jensen. Fucking!”

Vegard swallowed hard. Please no. He was still sore from the last time Haugen had used him.

The corporal pulled Vegard up from the floor, looked him over lasciviously and drew him close.

“Your ass is mine, Ylvisåker,” he whispered in his ear, “Get on the bed.”

Grateful at least for a change of position, Vegard lay on the bed, stretching himself out like a languid cat. He winked suggestively at Thorssen, whose expression showed he was beginning to understand that perhaps Vegard didn’t entirely hate this after all. Seeing the exchange, Haugen raised an eyebrow. 

“Remembered what your dick is for, have you, lad? You fancy a bit of what this slut has to offer? Be my guest. It would help to have her ready for me. This bitch is always too tight.”

The young man approached the bed hesitantly. Vegard turned onto his side, stroked Thorssen’s thigh. 

“How do you want me?”

Vegard’s hand snaked up the front of his trousers and rubbed over the bulge that was straining at the fabric. He looked up at the young private with soft brown eyes, his face flushed and pink lips parted. Thorssen knew he wouldn't last a minute looking at that view.

“On your front,” he ordered, with fake conviction, “please”

Vegard’s nose wrinkled as he smiled at how cute the boy was.

“Of course, sir.”

“Thorssen, catch!” Andersen called, tossing a tube of lubricant from his bedside locker. Vegard nodded him his gratitude as he turned onto his front to lie with his legs spread, ass slightly raised towards his young friend.

Thorssen covered his fingers with lube, then leaning over Vegard’s back as he applied some to his entrance he whispered in his ear, “Vegard, I’ve never…”

_Fuck. I’m going to be his first. Like this._

Vegard whispered back, with a smile, “just take it slow, k?”

“When you two lovebirds have quite finished your conversation,” Haugen complained, his hand rubbing his cock through his trousers, “some of us have rather more urgent business to attend to!”

Thorssen grabbed his courage in one hand and his dick in the other, lining it up with Vegard’s waiting hole. He tentatively pushed forwards, afraid of hurting, but was met by Vegard pushing back firmly onto his cock. “Just stop there for a moment,” he suggested and Thorssen was happy to oblige, momentarily taken aback by the tightness of his friend’s passage.  
Vegard glanced back over his shoulder, encouraging him to go further. One look at the lust in his dark eyes was all the encouragement he needed and he sheathed his whole length inside. Thorssen couldn’t believe how sweet it felt, hot and tight and as Vegard rolled his hips back against him he quickly picked up his rhythm and started fucking him with enthusiasm, holding him tightly by his flanks and pulling him as close as he could get with every thrust. 

Vegard buried his face in the pillow, not wanting Haugen to see exactly how much he was enjoying this. His cock was rigid and the sensitive head was rubbing on the rough woollen blanket with every stroke. His ass was raw and the sweat from Thorssen’s body stinging like acid on the welts. He squeezed his muscles around Thorssen’s meat, groaning a little each time he passed his sweet spot . Soon, Thorssen’s excitement got the better of him and he exploded with a surprised cry, completely forgetting to pull out and filling Vegard’s ass with jets of his hot juice. Truly though, Vegard didn’t mind. The sensation was intense and he was pleased that Thorssen had enjoyed his first. Also, he figured, he could use the extra lube.  
Thorssen gathered himself together enough to walk, fell backwards onto his own bed and stayed there, seeing stars, occasionally murmuring “Holy fuck!”

“All right, hot stuff,” grinned Haugen, “enough playing with the boys. Ready for a real man?”

He landed a slap on Vegard’s buttock, making him flinch.

“Turn over, princess. I want to look at that pretty face while I’m fucking you.”

Vegard reclined on his elbows, giving Haugen a cocky look as he extricated his fat cock from his boxers. “Very nice, boss. What are you going to do with that?” he asked, licking his lips, hoping he’d take the hint and just take his mouth instead.

“I’m going to pound you into the mattress with it, you cheeky little shit. You won’t be able to walk for a week when I’m done with you!”

Vegard threw his head back, resigned to his fate, exposing his tender throat to the corporal like a submissive wolf cub. Haugen ran a finger from his chin, over the boy’s adam’s apple and down his cum- matted chest, following the light trail of hair to his crotch. He moved forwards, pushing Vegard back flat and rubbed his hard cock against the younger man’s, both tense with need and dripping in anticipation. He reached lower with his hand, over his tight balls to find the wet entrance he desired. He roughly thrust two fingers straight inside, pleased to find his plaything still slack after Thorssen’s preparatory work. He bent Vegard’s knees further, exposing him completely. 

“I want you to look me in the eyes, girl. Don’t even think about looking away.”

He pushed himself inside, hard. Vegard nearly screamed as the thick cock stretched him painfully but he kept stubborn eye contact. He would never give Haugen the satisfaction of thinking he’d broken him. Haugen commenced short, sharp thrusts, each one like a stab to the belly but but Vegard chewed on his bottom lip and endured the pounding, his nerve endings on fire as each push tore further at his abused flesh. 

Haugen’s pace increased and Vegard was struggling to look at him, a muscle twitching in his cheek as he tried to control the urge to shout out. The corporal sensed his distress and got an extra kick from his discomfort. “God, you’re a beautiful girl,” he growled.

“Fuck you, sir,” retorted Vegard, earning himself a slap across the face.

 _Worth it_ he thought as Haugen grunted his release, adding his fluids to the mess in Vegard’s behind. 

Haugen pulled out swiftly, rebuttoned his trousers and left, barking out an order to get the place tidied up again.

“Andersen,” Falstad said quietly, “get the kit.”

Andersen had already prepared a bowl of hot water and a soft cotton flannel. He collected some supplies from his drawer and put them on the trolley, wheeling it over to Vegard’s bedside.

“All right you lot. Show’s over. Give the man some space.”

The young soldier was lying flat on his bed, exhausted but grinning from ear to ear. His cock was still rigid and Vegard looked pleadingly at his friend. “I don’t think I can…”

Andersen looked up. “Thorssen! Get over here. I think you owe Private Ylvisåker a favour, don’t you?” he said, looking pointedly at Vegard’s throbbing member.

Andersen began gently washing the mess from Vegard’s face while Thorssen went to work on his dick, bringing him to an intense orgasm in a matter of moments. Andersen silently wiped away the evidence along with the rest of the mess already covering his torso. Together they turned Vegard onto his side so Andersen could look at the damage to his rear. “You might as well learn now what needs to be done, Thorssen. We have to look after each other here. And I have a feeling it might be you next time, particularly if Ylvisåker wants to get you back for today’s little incident with the boot polish so you might want to stay on his good side.”  
Thorssen paled and helped Andersen to gently apply antiseptic cream to the welts on Vegard’s buttocks. “Hold this here,” said Andersen, pushing Vegard’s top buttock out of the way so he could survey the damage to his asshole. “Vegard, I think this is going to hurt, sorry.” He dabbed carefully at the raw flesh, removing as much blood and semen as he could without causing any more damage. He looked reproachfully at Thorssen. “You know, you probably shouldn’t have come inside him.”

“Sorry”

“S’ok,” murmured Vegard, sleepily, “was nice”. He grinned over his shoulder and let the men carry on with their ministrations. Andersen gently applied some cream, causing Vegard to wince and slid in a suppository to help with the inflammation. Even so he was still going to be very sore for some time. Vegard stroked his arm and smiled by way of thanks and drifted off into a deep sleep. Andersen covered him with his blanket and they left him to sleep it off. 

*******************************

Bård held his elder brother in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.  
“Vegard?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love it when we play soldiers.”  
“Good.”  
“Vegard?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want to be Haugen next time?”


End file.
